world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121313-Ryspor-Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 15:49 -- 03:50 GG: ATTENT-ON C-T-ZEN. 03:50 GG: TH-S -S A RANDOM PALESH-PP-NG SWEEP. 03:51 GT: ~...Joʃʃik?~ 03:51 GT: ~What on earth are yov going on abovt?~ 03:51 GG: -F YOU HAVE ANY CONTRABAND PALESH-PS ON YOUR PERSON, D-SCARD THEM NOW. 03:51 GG: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO RES-ST. 03:51 GT: ~Look, I'm really not in the mood for thiʃ right now.~ 03:51 GG: well sh-t 03:52 GG: whαt hαppened? 03:52 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, it'ʃ jvʃt that I think I may have coloʃʃally botched thingʃ with Libby.~ 03:52 GG: Whαt'd you do? 03:52 GT: ~I waʃ talking with her abovt the point of the game, and ʃhe jvʃt...clammed vp.~ 03:52 GG: huh 03:52 GG: we-rd 03:53 GT: ~I don't know what I did wrong, and it'ʃ really vpʃetting.~ 03:53 GG: huh 03:53 GG: - hαve no fuck-n clue, mαn 03:53 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 03:53 GT: ~I really hoped we covld be friendʃ.~ 03:54 GG: well, -'m sure you'll be f-ne 03:54 GT: ~Yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe yov're right...~ 03:54 GG: -'m sure you're wonder-ng αbout how - stαrted th-s conversαt-on 03:54 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, yovr pale ʃweep.~ 03:55 GT: ~What exactly are yov trying to accompliʃh?~ 03:55 GG: - hαve embαrked upon α quest to -ncreαse my heαrty powers 03:55 GG: my quest -s to sh-p peoples pαle quαdrαnts 03:55 GT: ~I...ʃee?~ 03:55 GG: -t's extremely -mportαnt, ryspor 03:56 GT: ~Well, good lvck to yov, I gveʃʃ.~ 03:56 GT: ~I'm ʃtill not ʃvre what ʃhipping will accompliʃh, bvt then I'm a ʃpace player.~ 03:56 GG: dude come on 03:56 GT: ~How wovld one go abovt developing ʃpace powerʃ?~ 03:56 GG: -t'll tαke your m-nd off th-s l-bby bus-ness 03:58 GT: ~If yov really think it'll help, then why not?~ 03:58 GT: ~Who are yov cvrrently ʃhipping?~ 03:58 GG: well, for now -'m just do-ng prel-m-nαry sweeps 03:58 GG: mαpp-ng out peoples feel-ngs 03:58 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee. That ʃeemʃ ʃenʃible.~ 03:59 GG: s... 03:59 GG: *so... 03:59 GT: ~Hm?~ 03:59 GT: ~Oh.~ 03:59 GG: αny thoughts αs to your pαle quαdrαnt? 03:59 GT: ~...yeʃ, bvt I don't really think there'ʃ mvch chance of fvlfilling it right now.~ 04:00 GG: uh oh 04:00 GG: who exαctly -s th-s pαlecrush? 04:00 GT: ~Vhm.~ 04:00 GG: -tll stαy between us, kn-ght's honor 04:01 GG: unless they rec-procαte, -n wh-ch cαse -'ll set th-ngs up ( ;c 04:01 GT: ~They definitely don't.~ 04:01 GG: hrm 04:01 GT: ~They're not even ʃvre what the parameterʃ of the pale qvadrant are.~ 04:01 GT: ~For all I know, ʃhe'ʃ taking my advanceʃ aʃ blackflirting!~ 04:01 GT: ~Vgh.~ 04:02 GG: thαt nαrrows -t down... 04:02 GG: so, who -s -t? 04:02 GT: ~Well, I'd tell yov, bvt...~ 04:02 GT: ~I don't think yov'd condone the anʃwer, jvdging from previovʃ converʃationʃ.~ 04:03 GG: dude come ON 04:03 GG: my feel-ngs hαve noth-ng to do w-th my sh-pp-ng dut-es! 04:03 GG: they w-ll -n no wαy -nterfere 04:03 GT: ~Fine.~ 04:04 GT: ~If yov mvʃt know, I am cvrrently waxing pale for...Libby.~ 04:04 GG: reαlly? 04:04 GG: -nterest-ng 04:04 GG: well - guess th-s -snt α good wαy to get your m-nd off the l-bby s-tuαt-on then 04:04 GT: ~No, not really, haha.~ 04:05 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt ʃo PITIFVL, Joʃʃik.~ 04:05 GG: reαlly? 04:05 GG: - never qu-te not-ced 04:06 GG: she seems l-ke α very strong -nd-v-duαl 04:06 GT: ~I've fovnd that there'ʃ vʃvally a lot more to people than what yov ʃee on the ʃvrface.~ 04:06 GT: ~Libby iʃ no exception.~ 04:07 GG: huh 04:07 GG: hmm... 04:07 GG: - reαlly don't know whαt to do αbout th-s / :c 04:07 GT: ~Me neither.~ 04:07 GT: ~What I really wiʃh I had waʃ ʃomeone cloʃe to Libby.~ 04:08 GG: hmm 04:08 GT: ~ʃomeone who I covld aʃk for advice aʃ to what not to ʃay.~ 04:08 GG: well -'m not exαctly close w-th her 04:08 GT: ~Wait.~ 04:08 GT: ~I've had an idea.~ 04:08 GG: αctuαlly, - hαve exper-ence when -t comes to upsett-ng l-bby / :c 04:08 GT: ~It'ʃ one that I really don't want to go throvgh with, bvt it iʃ an idea nonetheleʃʃ.~ 04:09 GG: - αpolog-zed, αnd now we're gett-ng bαck on good terms 04:09 GT: ~Who iʃ cloʃer to Libby among ovr little grovp than one Baliʃh Aggaro?~ 04:09 GG: oh mαn uh 04:09 GG: - thought you werent reαlly on the best terms w-th h-m 04:10 GT: ~No. I'm not.~ 04:10 GT: ~Bvt right now it'ʃ the only diʃcernible option, ʃo...~ 04:10 GG: - th-nk thαt mαy reαlly be your best pαth of αct-on 04:10 GT: ~Vnfortvnately, yeʃ.~ 04:11 GT: ~Vgh, I am not looking forward to thiʃ converʃation.~ 04:11 GT: ~Covld I be ʃelfiʃh and ʃtave it off a little longer?~ 04:11 GT: ~By talking to yov, that iʃ.~ 04:11 GG: sure mαn 04:12 GG: whαt do you wαnt to tαlk αbout 04:12 GT: ~Well, yov're working on improving yovr Heart powerʃ, yeʃ?~ 04:12 GG: yeαh 04:12 GT: ~I might want to attempt to do that with my own aʃpect.~ 04:13 GG: how would you go αbout thαt? 04:13 GT: ~My qveʃtion exactly.~ 04:13 GG: hmm 04:13 GG: mαybe you could prαct-ce -nter-or des-gn 04:14 GG: thαt hαs α lot do w-th spαt-αl sense from whαt -'ve heαrd 04:14 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, I think I have a few bookʃ on Troll Feng ʃhvi.~ 04:16 GT: ~It might be fvn to give it a try.~ 04:16 GG: hehehe 04:16 GG: you could prαct-ce on your cl-ent plαyers house 04:22 GT: ~Yov know, I don't think I've ever met my client player.~ 04:22 GT: ~It might be rvde to jvʃt decorate hiʃ hovʃe on a whim.~ 04:23 GG: do you know h-s nαme? 04:23 GT: ~Vm, it ʃtartʃ with a V, I know that...~ 04:23 GG: Vejαnt? 04:23 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, that'ʃ it!~ 04:23 GG: ugh, thαt guy -s α douche 04:24 GG: redecorαte h-s house w-th h-s loαd gαper 04:24 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 04:25 GT: ~Tempting aʃ that may be, I'll reʃerve jvdgement vntil I talk to him myʃelf.~ 04:25 GT: ~What'ʃ hiʃ chvmhandle?~ 04:25 GG: umm... 04:25 GG: - dont remember 04:26 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 04:26 GT: ~That'ʃ a ʃhame.~ 04:26 GG: αh well 04:26 GT: ~Perhapʃ I'll aʃk arovnd.~ 04:26 GG: urgh, bluh 04:26 GT: ~What'ʃ wrong?~ 04:26 GG: oh -t's uh 04:27 GG: -t's n noth-ng 04:27 GT: ~...All right then, if yov're ʃvre.~ 04:27 GG: -t's noth-ng okαy drop -t 04:28 GG: yeαh, you should αsk αround, -t would help to know you're cl-ent better 04:28 GT: ~Indeed.~ 04:30 GG: look, - hαve to go 04:30 GG: - got uh 04:30 GG: - got sh-ps -n the f-re 04:30 GG: or wαter 04:30 GG: bye, ryspor 04:30 GT: ~Yov ʃhovld go talk to yovr moirail, Joʃʃik.~ 04:30 GG: GOODBYE, RYSPOR -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 16:30 -- 04:31 GT: ~Oh, Joʃʃik.~ 04:31 GG: whαt 04:31 GT: ~Merely expreʃʃing exaʃperation.~ 04:32 GG: >ɔ :P 04:32 GT: ~Yov ʃhovldn't get ʃo focvʃed on paleʃhipping the reʃt of vʃ that yov loʃe ʃight of yovr own diamond.~ 04:32 GT: ~Alʃo, it'ʃ clear ʃomething'ʃ eating yov.~ 04:32 GG: Yeαh - know but tlαlocs not onl-ne αnd - cαnt F-ND the guy 04:32 GT: ~Oh dear.~ 04:32 GT: ~Tlaloc'ʃ miʃʃing aʃ well?~ 04:32 GG: - hαve to go 04:33 GG: not m-ss-ng 04:33 GT: ~Jvʃt vnavailable?~ 04:33 GG: yeαh 04:33 GG: now, - hαve to go 04:33 GT: ~If yov inʃiʃt.~ 04:33 GG: - hαve v-deogαmes to return -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 16:33 --